Bowser Jr's Grape Juice Journey
by Konginator3
Summary: When Junior realizes that he was out of grape juice in his castle, he went on a quest to get some from Peach's Castle. Little did he was being spied on, and that even though they're both on different sides, that doesn't mean they can't show a little respect towards one another! *ONESHOT* (This is a story I got from an idea, with the help of my best friend)


**Apparently, this will be my first one-shot, whatever it's called. Yes I know the title sounds a bit off, but what you see is what you get. LET'S DO THIS! (BTW I might have the Koopalings' ages wrong, but I'll put down my opinion of who's oldest to youngest from left to right: Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Larry, Iggy, Wendy, Bowser Jr, and Lemmy.)**

"DAAAAD! Please tell me we still have some grape juice that Roy bought," said Bowser Jr as he was waiting at the dinner table with his step-siblings as his dad, Bowser, handed out breakfast. Bowser, realizing that he was the one that drank the last bits of the last bottle, said to his son, "Uh, sorry kiddo, I mighta drank the last batch. My bad." Junior was a bit upset that they were all out of grape juice, and pouted a bit, but only in his mind. "Jeez kid, I didn't think you would like the grape juice that Roy bought that much," Larry Koopa said as he was teasingly poking Junior's belly. The little Koopa Prince was getting annoyed of his older step-brother's banter and told him to knock it off, in which Morton boomed in saying, "MORTON DO NOT WANT SMALL BOWSER BE UPSET! MORTON WANTS SMALL BOWSER BE HAPPY!"

Junior knew that out of all of his step-siblings, Morton was the one he liked the most, as he always stood by his side and that he helped him battle against the Best Fitness Friends. He soon gave his older bro a pat on the shell, thanking him for his efforts on cheering him up, and soon after a while, they all finished their breakfast and went to do their own stuff. However, Junior was still craving for grape juice and went to his oldest bro, Roy, to see if he has any grape juice left in his room. "Sorry squirt, but I ran out of my last batch after Dad got the last drops. You're gonna have to find another one of the bottles somewhere else," Roy said as Jr was bouncing up and down on his bro's bed."

"Awww DANGIT, but grape juice is one of the deliciousness, nutritiousness, and juiciest things in all of the Mushroom Kingdom... Mush... Room.. Kingdom," Junior said as he was developing a plan, much to brother's surprise. Roy then said, "Let me guess, you're gonna actually sneak into the Mushroom Kingdom, probably even Peach's Castle, just to get a few bottles of grape juice... BHAHAHAHAHA! OH, wouldn't that be a sight to see! You know if you actually are able to get at least one bottle of grape juice from Peach herself, I'll actually eat my glasses!" Roy laughed as he was taunting his little bro, but little did he know, Junior was already hatching a plan. 'Be careful what you wish for Roy my boy... for that wish could possibly come true!'

'Alright, I actually made it near Peach's Castle, those Toad Guards must be stupider than I thought,' Bowser Junior said in his head as he was easily able to sneak past the guards on his Junior Clown Car and get in Peach's Castle without being detected. "Alright now that I got in the castle, I need to find the kitchen. No doubt about it that Peach has some grape juice in her fridge," the Koopa Prince said as he got off his vehicle and went around searching for the kitchen. Little did he know, Peach was spying on him from a safe distance wondering what the Koopa Kid was up to to. 'Probably not something good, but I better keep a close eye on what he's doing just to be safe and sure.'

Bowser Jr went around the castle room after room, door after door, with Peach being close to his tail and the young Prince becoming more irritated by the second. "Grrrrrrr, where the actual hecking heck is that stupid kitchen," said Junior as he was becoming more angrier. 'My kitchen,' Peach thought, 'why would Junior want to go snooping around in my kitchen?' She didn't have time to figure it out as Junior exclaimed in happiness saying, "Woohoo! Finally, I was able to find the kitchen, now to take what rightfully belongs to me now."

Just when Bowser Junior was about to enter the kitchen, Peach stepped in front of him saying, "What exactly are you up to in my castle, and what do you mean you'll take what rightfully belongs to you?" Junior shrieked with surprise as he was not expecting the Princess to come and scare him like that. He tried to come up with a lie as quick as could, but Peach stopped him by telling him, "And don't you dare lie to me, I know you're up to something!" 'Dangit,' thought Junior, 'Well knowing that I'm caught, might as well spill the beans to avoid having her contact the Mario Bros.'

Junior then told Peach his entire story of why he came, in which he only wanted a bottle of grape juice because there was none at his castle. Surprised, Peach then stared, "Wait, so the main reason of why you came to my castle is to only get a drink of grape juice?" Junior, feeling upset that he's been caught, sheepishly said, "Well yeah, that's pretty much the big and short of it." Peach, smiling with humor while getting him a bottle from the fridge, said, "Oh Junior, you do know you could've just asked me to get some for you. I know we don't get along very often, but I'm still more than happy to help you with something if you just ask." Feeling a bit humble of what he just learned, Junior thanked Peach for the grape juice and went back on his Clown Car to go home. "Thanks for the grape juice Peach!" he shouted as he was pleased with what he got. She then shouted back saying, "You're welcome!" Junior, feeling happy and cheery, then thought to himself, 'She may not be my mama, but she sure is a good person.'

"Hey Roooooooooy," Bowser Jr shouted as his pink-headed brother came, "Guess what I gooooooot!" Roy was in full surprise: Jr was actually able to get a bottle of grape juice from Peach himself. "W-Wow, I can't believe you actually did it squirt. I guess I underestimated you a bit," Roy said, feeling surprised that his little brother was actually able to get the job done. "You sure did, but by the way, do you remember saying something that you'll do if I actually get a bottle of grape juice from Peach?" Junior said while having a very smug and sneaky grin on his face. "What do you even mea- Ohhhhh..." Roy said as fear came to his mind. "J-J-Junior, yo-you do know that I-I was j-joking, r-r-right buddy?" The Koopa Prince wasn't gonna let his bro get away with it that easy. "Coooome heeeeere, Roooooooy..." Roy started to scream as Junior chased him around the castle trying to shove his bro's glasses in his own mouth. "Hehehe, I told you to be careful what you wished fooooooor!"

**Well the, that's my first oneshot! Hope you guys enjoyed it, because I certainly do enjoy writing this! Leave good reviews please!**


End file.
